


I think you promised me a dance✨

by heyidkyay



Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [24]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Sweet, Weddings, fake date, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay
Summary: Louis' just gotten out of a relationship but his sisters wedding's coming up and he's in desperate need of a date in hopes to keep his overbearing (though she truly means well) mum at bay.Or, a wedding au where Louis and Harry pretend to date and end up falling for one another.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Lottie Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749181
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	I think you promised me a dance✨

"It's just so.. annoyin'. I mean- don't get me wrong I'm proper chuffed you're finally tying the knot, and all, but it's just a shitty situation, Lotts." Louis huffed defeatedly as he stared hopelessly out of his living rooms large bay window, tracing the light raindrops that splattered across the glass.

"I know." Lottie sighed, her voice soft even through the phones speaker, "But mums going to be so devastated when she finds out you're coming alone, that, and if you don't bring a plus one then the wedding photos are going to turn out uneven- and I _really_ need this day to be perfect, Lou."

Louis let his eyes slip shut for a long moment, he could honestly understand where the girl was coming from, he wanted her to have the perfect day too, but she truly was laying it on thick. "Listen, things ended badly between us and now that it's all finally over, I don't think I can just force myself to try and find someone to replace him. Not yet, anyway. Mum will just have to worry about me being lonely for the rest of my life awhile longer, and I'll have to prepare to deal with her fussing over me the entire evening. "

"She won't be that bad!" Lottie argued before pausing for a moment, taking in her words only to then sigh out a breathy chuckle, "Okay, scratch that, she will be. _But_ if you bring someone along you won't have to spend my wedding day avoiding her!"

"Lottie, it's been months since I ended things with my ex- mum knows that. I've had her on the phone most days making sure I'm still somewhat alive and she even sends up little care packages in the post. Fuckin' care packages, Lotts!" Louis groaned as his head subconsciously turned towards the newest addition that had arrived earlier that day, he loved the woman dearly but she tended to be a fair bit dramatic. "How am I supposed to convince her I'm perfectly fine with someone I've only just met hanging off my arm?"

"I get it, Lou. Sorry for suggesting it but if I knew of an easier way to help out then I'd tell you." Lottie replied and Louis could just picture her sat at their family dining table, foot anxiously tapping away whilst she tried her hardest to conjure up a better idea. "Honestly can't believe you stuck around for as long as you did." She finally said after a few seconds of silence, causing Louis' mind to wander back to all the time he had wasted on his ex.

"Me either." Louis admitted as a breathy chuckle slipped from his lips, shaking his head softly in disbelief. His last relationship hadn't been all that he'd expected, from the very start there had always been more downs than ups, but at the time, he had truly believed he was in love. The entire affair had been, in one word, toxic, and looking back he couldn't even begin to believe just how much he had let the man get away with.

"I'm proud of you though- always knew he was an arse." Lottie added and Louis couldn't stop the laughter that escaped him. He grinned once the echoes had died out, so thankful for the fact that he could call the girl his sister, his best friend.

"God, was he! A right tit." Louis mocked and a happy smile graced his sharp features as he listened carefully to his little sisters warm giggles.

"Oh!" Lottie suddenly exclaimed, startling Louis slightly as her contagious laughter quickly cut out. "I know what we can do!" She spoke again, not even giving Louis the chance to question her before she was off on a rant. "You can forget about chatting anyone up or asking someone to pose as your date, I've got the perfect person for you! He's just out of a relationship too, not looking to get back into the dating scene just yet, a right charmer, and a proper looker too- he _also_ owes me a favour!"

Louis furrowed his brow, "What are you trying to say here, Lotts?"

The girl huffed in exasperation and Louis couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. "He can be your date! I know he'd be more than happy to help out, he'll keep mum off your back about finding someone new and you'll have a great time because I just _know_ that you two will instantly hit it off."

"What? You're just gunna get some randomer to pretend to be my date to your wedding- Charlotte, are you insane?" Louis questioned, far from perplexed.

"He's not some randomer, Lou. I know him from work. He's an incredible person and when we first met, I even thought about introducing the two of you but he'd been in a relationship!" Lottie retorted and Louis could practically feel her excitement bubbling through the phone. "Come on, Lou! Who can it hurt? You're both single, not looking for anyone, and without dates to my wedding! Mum'll be over the moon too! Plus, this way I won't have to fork out god knows how much on another two guests!"

"I'm not sure, Lot-"

"You worry too much! Look, I'll phone him now and ask, if he agrees I'll get him to message you, okay?" The girl hurried out and Louis could hear the delight that laced her tone. "I'll do it right now! I'll talk to you later, love you Lou!"

And with that she was gone.

Louis sighed to himself as he let the phone fall away from his ear, chucking it onto the pile of cushions that lined the other end of the sofa. _Well, what a fucking phone call that had been._

Guess he'd just have to wait and see what would happen.

A text came an hour later and to say that Louis was surprised, would be an understatement. He hadn't actually believed that his sister would do it- _ask someone to be his fake date to her own wedding!_ \- but he really should have known better.

Weeks passed and in the time leading up to the wedding Louis had spent the majority of it texting Harry back and forth. They had hit it off from the very start and if Louis was being honest, he was excited to meet the man. They had yet to talk on the phone, or even send pictures of themselves, but it was as though they had known one another for years.

"Big day, hey Lou?" Liam grinned brightly as Louis approached the cobbled chapel. The lad had been his best mate since before they'd started waddling around in nappies, been through thick and thin together so Louis was glad to see him before he had the chance to greet anyone else. "Looking good too!" The brown haired man added, pulling Louis in for a short hug before parting.

"Thanks mate, figured I'd fork out enough for a decent suit." Louis chuckled as he dusted off the sleeve of his blue blazer, "Don't look too bad yourself, Payno. Cleaned up good, ain't you?"

Liam rolled his eyes as his lip quirked up at the light jab, "Had no choice, your sisters would've had my head otherwise."

Louis couldn't bring himself to argue against that statement, he knew first hand just how bad they could be.

His blue eyes darted around the surrounding area for a moment, skirting past the pretty cherry blossoms that had just bloomed and the many groups of familiar faces that stood crowding around the historic building, everything pushed aside in search of the one person he had been most anxious to see.

"You alright, mate?" Liam questioned quietly, noticing the way his mate had nervously begun to wring his fingers together. "Seem a bit nervous- think you'd best leave all that to the bride."

Louis laughed lightly with his friend before huffing faintly, drawing his gaze back to Liam's kind smile, "Yeah sorry, just waitin' for my date to arrive- first time meeting the family and all that."

Liam's eyes widened beyond belief and his brows practically reached past his hairline as he stared back at Louis in shock, "You never said anything about a date, Lou."

The blue eyed man grinned sheepishly, he honestly hadn't shut up about the date whenever he'd been around Lottie, but it seemed as though he had failed to mention the entire situation to his best mate. "Um, yeah. All new, but it's going good."

Liam looked surprised but also beyond relieved and Louis immediately felt his stomach churn, guilt crawling in. "I'm so glad! I can't wait to meet the lucky lad- when's he arriving? Why didn't you come together? Where'd you even meet?"

Louis swallowed thickly, he hadn't realised just how hard this was all going to be when he'd agreed to Harry being his fake date. "Um, he should be here soon enough and well, he had something come up last minute- with his mum! Proper mummy's boy that one, so he said he'd meet me here, and I, of course, agreed. Meet? Um, we met through Lotts actually, saw him when I visited her at work one day. Just hit it off." He silently cursed himself for rambling on, too nervous to think up a believable lie so deciding to go on a slight tangent from the truth.

"That's really sweet!" Liam smiled as he patted Louis' shoulder, obviously thrilled for him, "I can see why you're so nervous now, your mum will be on your case all night."

Louis grimaced slightly at the very thought, he and Harry had of course spoken of the wedding during a few of their shared conversations and had thought up a convincing enough plan but it was time to put it all into action now and he was uncertain if they'd actually be able to pull it off- especially when having to lie to his mum of all people.

"Oh, there's Zee!" Liam suddenly said, eyes focused on a dark haired figure in the distance, so far that Louis had to squint to even try to make him out. Before he could even question his mates vision, Liam was already bouncing on the balls of his feet enthusiastically, getting ready to run off in the direction of his long term boyfriend, "Better go meet him before he wonders where I've got too. See you later Lou, I expect to be introduced to this date of yours too!" And with that the brown eyed man was gone, leaving Louis to kick at the pebbled gravel beneath his feet.

His phone buzzed in his jacket pocket not a second later and he immediately went to grab it, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he unlocked the device.

Louis furrowed his brow as he frowned down at the screen, _what the fuck had he gotten himself into?_

Before he could even begin to text Harry back, questioning _everything_ , he heard a few light gasps to his left whilst whispers begun to stir around him.

Louis turned on his heel, eyes scanning over the rest of the guests, finding a few of the female figures openly staring at the entryway, he raised a questioning brow before following their gaze. _Well_ , he could see why a couple of the women had all but gawked as a handsome man waltzed up the stone covered drive in a fitted floral suit, the fabric so beyond stunning and bright, perfectly sculpted to fit his toned body, pairing perfectly with a set of leather heeled boots. The man looked like something out of a magazine, skin flawless, smile dazzling, and cropped hair in perfect curls. And- _shit_.

Louis' focus travelled back down to where his phone screen was dimming, he quickly clicked the home button and there on the screen was Harry's last text.

_Look for curly hair and a bright suit;)_

His eyes lifted for a brief moment before flitting back between the approaching figure and his messages. It had to be-

"Lou?" A deep voice called, erupting goosebumps across Louis' skin as the blue eyed man gazed up.

The handsome man was stood before him, eyes a mind-altering green and lips the perfect shade of red. Louis' throat grew dry.

"Fuck me."

"Little early for that, don't you think? Haven't even served dinner yet and here you are already talking about desert." The man laughed, the sound so beautiful, so heavenly, it ripped Louis from his reverie.

"Shit- sorry." Louis apologised as he sheepishly chuckled before coughing lightly to try and cover up his embarrassment, "Didn't realise you'd turn up looking like, well- this." Louis breathed out as he gestured to the mans body, "Hold on, you are Harry right? The same goofy, awkward Harry I've been talking to for the past six weeks? The Harry who sends me pictures of his cat at three am, the Harry who questions daily which shoe goes on what foot?"

The man laughed once more, this time a little more airily, and god, did Louis want to listen to it for the rest of forever.

"Guess you could put it like that- hope you didn't expect some model to come traipsing in." Harry grinned playing the comment off as an off handed joke but instantly Louis could hear the slight edge to his voice. Harry was just a nervous as he.

"Model!" Louis exclaimed as quietly as he could, hyper aware of the surrounding crowd filled with many of his friends and family. "Fuck- Haz you look like you've just trotted off a catwalk!"

And wow. The calm, collected Harry he had been introduced to broke then as Louis watched a rosy coloured blush crawl up the mans neck, darkening his cheeks.

"Piss off." Harry dismissed with a bashful smile and wave of the hand, "Could say the same about you, when I pictured you my mind couldn't wander too far from the picture Lottie had painted but here you are, exceeding all my expectations."

Louis smirked, finally gaining back his cocky confidence, "Spent a lot of time dreaming about me, have you Styles?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at him before swatting his shoulder playfully, "You'd know all about that, Tomlinson. The first words you uttered were _fuck me_!"

Louis bit back a large grin, eyes sparkling as he blatantly looked Harry over once more, "Can't say I regret those words, Harold." He wrapped an arm around the mans waist before Harry could say another word, chuckling quietly at the slight hitch in his breath as he led them towards the chapel. "Best to play the part." Louis winked and they both ended up cuddling close as they followed the rest of the crowd inside.

The ceremony went off without a hitch, the aisle had been lined with warm fairy lights and pink coloured rose petals, the sun had shone through the stain glass windows reflecting faintly coloured rainbows across the stone walls surrounding them, and the room had been filled with smiling faces as well as light sniffles that echoed throughout the large space- it had all been ever so perfect.

But as beautiful as it had all seemed and as stunning as Lottie had looked stood at the altar, Louis hadn't been able to stop his eyes from drifting towards the curly haired man sat beaming in the first row, bright green eyes glossy with wet tears as he listened intently to the vows being spoken.

Louis hadn't been given much time to mull his thoughts and actions over afterwards, everyone had been hurried out into the courtyard where a large white tent stood filled with tables and chairs, a fully stocked bar, an incredible photo booth, a specially picked DJ, and a large dance floor.

"That was so beautiful." Louis heard Harry whisper as they took towards the family table, hands linked whilst the curly haired man carefully dabbed at his eyes.

"So beautiful." Louis hummed, unsure if he was still talking about the ceremony.

Harry sniffed and stopped just as they passed the bar, "Are you sure you still want to do this? You know, lie to everyone?"

Louis' ocean coloured gaze scanned Harry's face, seeing only sincerity, "I'm sure, plus can't pass up the opportunity to call you my boyfriend for the night."

"Is that what we're going with? Boyfriends?" Harry questioned, swaying their hands slightly beside them causing a soft smile to settle on Louis' lips.

"If that's okay with you."

Harry quickly nodded before grinning brightly at Louis, "Do I look okay?"

"Never looked better, darling." Louis assured, revelling in the light flush that coated Harry's cheeks, "You ready to meet the rest of the Tomlinson's?"

"As I'll ever be." Harry chuckled, squeezing Louis' hand as the blue eyed man turned and led them towards his family.

"Louis, love!" A woman called out as they rounded a few of Louis' aunts and uncles, nodding their polite hellos. "How are you, my boy?" She asked as Louis and Harry grew closer to where she was perched.

"Heya Nan, I'm all good. Don't you look lovely!" Louis complimented as he released Harry's grasp to engulf the older woman in an embrace. "Haven't seen you since Easter- still a bit miffed about missing out on your Sunday dinner the other week, got proper caught up with work."

"No worries, sweetheart. You're always welcome down anytime, you know that." The woman assured before glancing over towards a smitten looking Harry, "And who's this looker? Doesn't belong to you does he, Lou?"

Louis laughed as he shuffled back over to Harry's side to place a comforting hand on the mans hip. "This is Harry, Nan. And you can say that again too, just look at these dimples." Louis grinned as he poked the small craters in Harry's cheeks, "Don't know how I got so lucky." He truly didn't, out of all of the people on the planet Harry had been the one he got to call his knight in shinning armour.

"Hi, it's so lovely to meet you, Lou's spoke about you often. Doesn't shut up about your famous honey glazed cake, makes my mouth water every time he mentions it." Harry said smoothly, and Louis could already see the older woman falling for his captivating charm- he was too, grinning at the fact that Harry had remembered something he'd mentioned weeks ago.

The three of them spoke some more after that, Harry had mentioned his time spent working in a bakery in his teens and the woman couldn't find it in her to part ways once she'd found out they shared an interest. Louis had sat there and listened, unable to wipe the smile off his face as a few of his family members walked over to say their hellos too, only to be drawn in by Harry's inciting personality and gentlemanly ways.

Louis had finally managed to drag the green eyed man away from his groupies only to then fall into Liam's line of vision.

"Lou!" The brunette grinned as he hurried over to them, his honey eyed boyfriend joining him a second later, "I saw the two of you being swarmed and took the chance to catch you before your mum found her way over." Louis laughed as he softly shook his head at the lad. "I'm Liam by the way," The man introduced after having turned towards the tall figure stood by Louis' side.

"Harry. It's great to finally meet you!"

"Goes both ways- we were surprised to hear that Tommo had bagged himself a date, but then we saw the two of you together and you honestly do make a pair." Liam smiled, nothing but truth shinning in his whiskey coloured eyes.

"I'm Zayn- Li's boyfriend." The dark haired man cut in, chuckling as he cradled a drink close to his chest. Liam turned a light shade of pink as his eyes widened in his best mates direction.

"Should've started with that, sorry." The brunette winced whilst his boyfriend shook his head lightly in amusement. "We'll let you two go now I guess, meet up again before the end of the night, yeah?"

Louis nodded in response, holding back his chuckles as he watched Zayn tug a smiling Liam away, Harry stood beside him waving them off.

"That's Liam then?" The man asked once the couple were out of ear shot, "He seems rather sweet."

"Payno's lovely, wouldn't hurt a fly, known him since we were babies, best mate I could ever ask for." Louis smiled warmly, "Zayn's just as amazing, we met each other in secondary school, those two met and fell in love- a proper cliche."

Harry's eyes lit up at that and Louis found himself retelling the couples story, adding in a few sweeter details just to see Harry's mouth part in awe.

"I could only begin to imagine," Harry sighed, amazed once Louis had come to an end, "they must tell everyone that story, just picture their kids faces when they ask about how they met!" He exclaimed, and Louis couldn't hold back the fond look that crossed over his features as he watched the younger mans delighted face soften at the very idea.

"It's definitely one they'll be telling the grandkids." Louis chuckled, allowing Harry to lean further into his side as he glanced around. He tensed when he saw a large white dress making its way across the dance floor, a dark haired woman following right behind.

As subtly as he could, Louis stepped closer to Harry's frame, letting his cheek rest against the mans bicep in an attempt to shield his lips from view. "I'm just gunna warn you, Lottie and my mum are headed over." And all Louis felt was the light tap Harry gave his waist in understanding before a familiar voice sounded beside them.

"The bride is here!" Lottie squealed as she curtsied, beaming madly before she engulfed the two men in a tight hug.

"Heya, Lotts." Harry whispered into the girls blonde hair before they slowly pulled away, "You look gorgeous."

"Harry! Thank you, but I'd be careful of what you say, Lou here's the jealous type." Lottie giggled earning a light scold to the back of her wrist as Louis' mum slid into the small group they had formed.

"Leave your brother alone." Jay chided but her amused smile instantly gave her away, "I don't care if it's your wedding day, I want everyone on their best behaviour."

Lottie rolled her eyes playfully in her brothers direction and Louis couldn't stop the breathy chuckle that escaped him as Harry stepped impossibly closer, choosing to wrap an arm around his waist.

"You both look beautiful- congrats Lotts, don't think I saw a single dry eye." Louis spoke, grinning at the two women, "Oh- and this is Harry, but Charlotte here already knows that."

"Hello, Harry." Jay smiled, her eyes lingering on the couples close stance for a moment before speaking again, "How long have you two known each other?"

Louis captured his bottom lip between his teeth at the question, hands already clammy, but Harry was there to steady his oncoming nerves.

"Six, or so, weeks. Bit out of the blue when we met but I don't think I've ever really clicked with someone like I have Lou." Harry replied, and Louis had to lower his gaze towards the floor at the sweet words, unsure in their mess of lies if Harry was being truthful.

"That's lovely." Jay smiled, her voice laced with what Louis could only recognise as a tender warmth, he snapped his head back up to find his mum beaming happily. "You two look so smitten, I've been watching you all day and you haven't been able to leave one another's side."

Louis laughed tightly as his heart clenched, because the woman wasn't wrong, the only time he and Harry had parted ways had been at the ceremony when Louis had had to join the rest of the groomsmen- but even then they had only been a few feet apart.

"They're so cute!" Lottie added, even she sounded somewhat optimistic. Louis wondered briefly if this had been her plan all along, to get him completely besotted with the man in a few simple weeks as they traded texts back and forth, only to then have him fall completely for his chivalrous charm and endearing personality the moment they finally met. "Always knew you'd be perfect for one another!" The bride winked knowingly, catching sight of another guest before she could see the look of realisation that crossed her brothers face.

"You met through Lottie, if I'm not wrong." Jay spoke again, stepping into the space where Lottie had once resided as she glanced away from the brides retreating figure.

"Yeah." Harry grinned, showing off his perfect smile and deep dimples, "Think setting us up has been something she's been wanting to do for a while now." Louis knew then and there, that Harry too had clocked onto Lottie's deceitful plan.

"Can't blame her," Jay breathed out through a little giggle, "you two look so wonderful together, don't think I've ever seen Lou smile this much."

Louis gulped at his mums words, avoiding Harry's green gaze and instead opting to casually look around the room.

"Um, well, he makes me smile too." The younger man admitted to the woman and Louis felt Harry's body relax beside him slightly, only realising then just how tense he had been.

"I look forward to seeing more of you, Harry. Get Lou to bring you round one day soon and I'll cook dinner- be nice to properly introduce you to the rest of the girls!" Jay insisted, her hand coming to rest on Harry's forearm to give him a reassuring squeeze, "I'm just so glad you two have found one another and maybe someday soon this will be your wedding day!" The woman laughed lightly as her fingers slipped away, Louis and Harry mimicked her as best as they could, unease filling every fibre of their beings. "Anyway, I'd best be getting back to the party, cake will be arriving soon." She casted one last fond glance to the couple before she was wandering off, one of Louis' youngest siblings already attaching themselves to her hip.

Louis gazed after his mum with a wistful look, throat tightening as images of her hopeful smile and sparkling eyes flickered through his mind. "I'm going to hell." He declared.

Harry tightened his grip on Louis as he sighed defeatedly, "I feel horrible- she's so amazing." He whispered before shaking his head lightly at Louis, "Shame on you!"

"Me?" Louis questioned bewildered as he turned in Harry's hold to narrow his eyes at the man, "You agreed to this too!"

"I know!" Harry pouted, his eyes flickering over to where the woman now stood talking politely with a waiter before settling back on Louis' vivid blue. "I thought it'd be fun, I didn't want to show up here alone and when Lottie offered a date with her brother- the very one she had taken to talking about whenever she could since the day we had met- I just couldn't refuse, even if it was all fake." Harry huffed, moving his hand to run his ring clad fingers through his hair.

"Wait- what?" Louis asked, wondering if he'd heard the younger man correctly.

"Yeah! I mean, she's told me practically everything, and your just so perfect! The perfect brother, the perfect son, the perfect friend. She doesn't stop talking about you. She's so beyond proud too, told me all about how you support your mum with your younger siblings and how you've helped out the football team at the school you work at because the kids had no one else to coach them, she's even told me about how you buy your neighbours weekly shop because the elderly lady has no one else to help her out! I swear, every time she spoke of you it was like listening to a story about an incredible superhero-" Harry ranted, obviously just pouring out every thought that came to mind.

"Superhero?" Louis queried, biting back a large grin.

Harry froze then, suddenly realising just how much he'd let slip. Louis watched as he sheepishly scratched at the back of his neck, but held the man close when Harry tried to pull away in embarrassment.

"That made me sound crazy, didn't it?" Harry cringed.

"I thought you weren't looking for anything." Louis breathed out, completely ignoring Harry's comment.

"So did I, but then we started talking and well.."

"You're an idiot." Louis chuckled as he shook his head in utter disbelief, "Fuckin' hell, Harry, I've been so nervous to meet you, to see if it all felt the same in real life. From the moment we started talking it was as if I'd known you forever, we just clicked and I was scared that once we met things would change. At the start I didn't want to rush into anything new, or start dating again, and I was content with being mates because of how close we got, but then you were stood in front of me and I couldn't even think clearly. Not to mention the fact that you've charmed the pants off of everyone here, including my own mum! You're an idiot for not saying anything sooner."

"You could have said something too!" Harry retorted lacking any kind of spite, a larger than life grin plastered across his face. "So, this-" He gestured between their chests, "this is something that could happen again?"

Louis laughed wholeheartedly, gaze focused on the sweet man before him, "I mean, I'd definitely be up for another wedding but haven't got many coming up at the minute, so I guess I could just settle for a film and a nice bit of dinner."

"Think I could too." Harry whispered as he leant in, a gentle smile gracing his soft looking lips and eyes shinning beautifully under the array of warm lights.

"I'm glad." Louis murmured, head tilting to meet Harry halfway, their lips pressing together like it was the easiest thing in the world.

As they pulled back, they couldn't bring themselves to stray too far, letting their noses brush as Louis' hands found Harry's hips, unable to wipe the brilliant grins off of their faces.

"Now, if I'm not wrong, I think you promised me a dance Tomlinson." Harry spoke softly and Louis couldn't deny the truth so instead entwined their fingers and led his date towards the dance floor.


End file.
